It was you all along
by Grandellies
Summary: Robbie is inlove with Andre but Andre is inlove with Tori who is with another guy. Beck and Jade splits. Jade is with Cat. Beck is hiding his feelings from Robbie but eventually tells him. Pairings: Reck, Cade, Tandre.


**A/N: So I decided to write a new oneshot story. I hope you guys will like this. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. **

* * *

**No one's** **POV**

Tori is dating this guy in her class named Vince. Jade is now dating Cat after breaking up with Beck. Beck is living his life single. Robbie is inlove with Andre. Andre is somewhat inlove with Tori.

Since Beck is Robbie's best friend, he knew all about Robbie's feelings about Andre and decides to help Robbie. But Robbie often tells Beck not to bother, but he still is doing it anyway.

Beck's been living a boring lifesince Jade broke up with him for Cat. He knew Jade always loved Cat the way Jade loved Cat right now, she just hadn't had the guts to tell her. It broke Beck but he knew Jade was happy and was happy for Jade. Now he is actually having a boring day. A boring loveless day. He doesn't wanna wake up and get to school but he needs to.

He grabbed his phone from the beside table of his bed.

"A text message from Robbie" Beck whispered to himself. He opened Robbie's message and read it.

_Hey! Sorry to wake you, but I really feel like telling you this. I dreamt that I got on a date with Andre. We ate in a fancy restaurant, we hold hands while walking together at the park, we go in the movies together, we ate popcorn, and after the movie we went out and sat in a bench and we almost kissed at the view of the sunset when suddenly I saw YOU! You Beck! You swallowed Andre alive and you were going to swallow me too but I woke up. That was a pretty bad dream. Oh well, good night sorry to bother you._

_Bye xoxo from, Robbie_

Since the first time Beck and Robbie met, Beck knew that Robbie is a gay. The message made Beck smile wide. He scrolled down to see what time did Robbie sent him the message. It was 3:04. Pretty early. He was sure that he was asleep that time and didn't notice his phone ringing. He quickly replied to Robbie's text.

_Hey, You had a pretty bad dream. Want to skip school and just hangout with me? I'll be waiting in my RV. _

_Beck xoxo_.

Beck quickly pressed the send button and tossed his phone on his bed. 'Skipping school' is one thing that Beck never had done in his whole life but is about to do it right now. If Robbie is going to agree. 5 minutes later he received a message from Robbie.

_I'm not really sure about skipping class... Isn't it violating in the rules?_

_Robbie xoxo_

Beck thought twice. All he wants is to hang out with his best friend.

_C'mon Rob, it'll be fun. And plus, I might come up with an idea that could help you with Andre._

_Beck xoxo_

Robbie received the text message and was convinced by Beck.

_I'll be there, just give me at least 15 minutes._

_Robbie xoxo_

Beck smiled as he read his friend's reply. It's been a while since they had hang out with each other. He really missed this. After 5 minutes of spacing out, he decided to take a bath. If Beck would take a bath, usually it'll more or less 15 minutes for him to finish.

Robbie arrived. He knocked on Beck's RV door. He got no response leading him to just open it and help himself inside. "Hey Beck, I'm here." Robbie said but didn't receive any response. He decided to just sit down and wait for Beck to come.

Beck finally came out of his bathroom with only a towel covering his lower part. His body so tan and his abs so visible. Robbie scanned trough his body, his jaw dropping. Beck let a playful smirk fun through his face. "You like the view?" Beck asked Robbie teasingly causing Robbie to flush red on his cheeks. Robbie quickly looked away "S- shut up! Stop teasing me!" Robbie said. Beck just let out a chuckle. "Hurry up and change. I'm growing impatient."

Beck changed into his usual clothes. "Ready!" he said. Robbie faced him now with his normal face color. "All ready! Let's go!" Beck said. "Wait, Where are we going?" Robbie asked curiously. Beck gave him a cool seductive smirk that work on a lot of girls. "You'll see." Beck said.

He lead Robbie to his Ferrari. His father gave it to him when he turned 17. Robbie sat down on the passenger's seat while Beck sat on the driver's. Beck started the engine "Put on your seat belt." He told Robbie and Robbie obediently did as what Beck told him to do. Beck drove Robbie to a fancy expensive restaurant.

"Wow Beck, are you sure we're gonna eat here? This place is too fancy and I don't have much money on my pocket." Robbie said as Beck just ignored him and went in the restaurant. Beck lead Robbie to an empty table for two.

"Sit" Beck commanded Robbie to sit across him. As always, Robbie did as what he was told. "Umm, Beck?" Robbie said. "hmm?" Beck simply answered. "Why are we here?" Robbie asked. Beck just let out a chuckle. "Isn't this obvious Rob? We are here to eat breakfast." He said. "But this restaurant is too expensive and fancy for breakfast. And besides, we are not in a fancy attire. It seems so inappropriate." Robbie seemed troubled. "It's fine Rob. Besides, I got the money for this and you needn't to worry, I don't care what they think. Let's just enjoy this day okay?" Beck explained. Robbie just simply nod and smiled.

A waiter came in their table "Excuse me sir, here's the menu." He handed the menu to both Beck and Robbie. "What would you like to order sir?" The waiter politely and fancily asked. "I would like a Braised pork loin please." Beck ordered. "What about you sir?" The waiter faced Robbie. "Umm, I'd have the same as Beck's" Robbie answered and gave the waiter the menu. "Two Braised pork loin coming right in a moment sir" The waiter said and walked out.

Beck and Robbie are in an awkward silence. Until Beck's phone rang. Beck picked his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. "Who is it from?" Robbie asked curious. "Jade." Beck simply answered. Beck read the message.

_Can I come over to your RV? I'm kinda pissed off today._

_Jade._

Beck raised an eyebrow as he read the message. He seemed to know the reason why Jade asking him if she can hang out with him. He looked up at Robbie for a moment and looked back down to the phone and replied to his ex girlfriend's message. Beck and Jade decided to be friends with each other after breaking up to avoid any awkwardness happening.

_Did you and Cat got into a fight again? I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you today I kinda have plans with Robbie today. And aren't you supposed to be at school today?_

_Beck._

Beck replied. He seems to notice that Cat and Jade's relationship is not different from him and Jade's relationship before. But Cat has changed Jade. Something Beck did not have the power to do. Is to make Jade smooth and soft. Is to be able to control Jade and make her feel fragile. Beck hasn't afford to do those things to Jade. To be honest, Beck's a little jealous of Cat. That's why he decided that if he love again, he'll make that person happy and soft and loveable.

"What'd she say?" Robbie suddenly asked making Beck to snap out of his thoughts. "She said she wants to come over my RV today." Beck simply answered taking a sip of his wine on the table. "So we'll head to your RV after this?" Robbie asked, his tone obviously disappointed. "Nope, We'll have lots of things to do today." Beck said calmly.

After a minute, Beck received a reply from Jade.

_We kinda had some issues. But Oh well, enjoy hanging out with Robbie._

_Jade._

The waiter came with their orders. Beck quickly replied Jade.

_Thanks. I sure hope you two will work things out. I have to go. bye._

_Beck._

Beck and Robbie started to eat the food. After an hour they finally finished eating. Beck asked for the bill and paid $200 for their meal.

Beck and Robbie are on their way to the parking lot where Beck has parked his Ferrari. "Thanks for the wonderful meal Beck, it was amazing!" Robbie said. "No problem Rob" Beck replied and got in the car. Robbie as well got in the car. Beck started the engine and he started driving.

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence with a music that Beck knew Robbie would love. "Song to you" by Andre Harris feat. Tori Vega. "I love this song!" Robbie said as hummed with the melody of the music. He loved the fact that Andre made this song. "I know you do." Beck answered sounding like he know Robbie a lot. Robbie simply giggled.

The car ride was in a comfortable silence again until Robbie broke the silence. "Where are we heading?" He asked. "You'll see. We're almost there." Beck answered.

Beck parked in a parking lot with full of cheap cars parked. It looks more like that his car was the fanciest of all this cars parked. Beck got out of the car as well as Robbie did. "This way" Beck said signaling for Robbie to follow him.

They reached an old yet still beautiful park. The park was empty. Beck lead Robbie to the bench beside a big cherry blossom tree. "What are we doing here Beck?" Robbie asked confused. "We're here to relax and forget about the world and problems" Beck said as he stared at the sky and closed his eyes. Robbie shot Beck a confused look but does the same thing as what Beck is doing anyway.

After 3 minutes, Robbie fell asleep. He leaned in Beck's broad shoulder causing Beck's heartbeat to skip a beat. But Beck just made a smirk on his face and acted cool. Thanks to the power of acting. "Oh how I wish we could be like this forever." Beck whispered to himself.

After 3 hours, Robbie woke up to find himself with Beck sleeping on the bench. His heart beating fast and he finds it wrong for feeling that way towards Beck. He got up from the bench slowly so that he won't wake Beck up.

After 30 minutes, Beck woke up to find himself been sleeping too long and without a certain glasses boy in his shoulders any more. He noticed someone staring at him. It was Robbie. Beck almost fell in the bench because of shock. "Rob! You almost shocked the chiz out of me!" Beck said completely awake. Robbie chuckled. "Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" Beck asked. "N- nope" Robbie denied. "C'mon Rob, be honest" Beck said teasingly. "Stop it Beck!" Robbie shouted.

After 1 hour on the park often fighting, Beck offers Robbie a walk around the park and leave after. Robbie agreed. They both walked to around the park. The park was pretty huge. Beck walked fast purposely leaving Robbie behind. "Hey! Beck! Can't you walk a little slower?" Robbie complained causing Beck to stop. Beck offers Robbie a hand. Robbie didn't understand what Beck is trying to tell him. "C'mon, take my hand. This way, we'll move faster." Beck said.

Robbie reached for Beck's hand. They're hands fit. It's like they were always meant to be. Everything for Beck seemed so right. As they walked around the park holding each other's hand.

Finally, they both got to the parking lot after walking around the huge old park. Their hands were now apart from each other. Beck seemed to be slightly disappointed.

They both got in the car and Beck drove Robbie to their next destination. It was on the cinemas. Robbie was really confused. "Why are we in the cinemas?" Robbie asked. "To watch a movie" Beck replied. As he bought two tickets for a horror movie. "I hate horror movies" Robbie said shivering. "Don't worry Rob, movies won't harm you" Beck said attempting to calm his friend down. "Yes they will. I wont be able to sleep at night if I watch a horror film." Robbie said shivering as they enter the room. "It'll be fine Rob trust me." Beck said with a reassuring tone.

The rest of the 2 hour movie was a scared Robbie causing him to hug Beck more. which Beck was very delighted. "That was traumatizing!" Robbie complained. "You even barely watched the whole movie." Beck let out a chuckle. "It's cause it was scary!" Robbie shouted slight annoyed.

"So next is, we're going to eat lunch!" Beck said. "Where?" Robbie asked. Beck pointed on a truck selling burittos. "There" Beck said. And they both went there. They ate two jumbo burittos and satisfied themselves. After they relax for a bit, they both decided to go to an arcade when suddenly they spotted Jade, making out with Cat.

Beck came closer to where Cat and Jade is and Robbie followed him. "Seriously? Here? In a public area?" Beck suddenly says in a loud voice causing the two girls to jump in shock. "What the heck Beck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jade said annoyed. "Hi Becky and Robbie" Cat greeted Beck and Robbie obviously shy. "Hey Cat." Beck and Robbie greeted Cat. "Hey, Jade. I thought you two are in a middle of some issues." Beck said. "Yep! We were earlier but we made out after." Cat answered giggly. "What're you guys doing here?" Jade asked. "We were just hangin around." Beck answered. "So! I guess we might've interrupted you both. I think we should go now. See ya both around!" Beck said as he dragged Robbie away. Jade and Cat continued to make out.

"You all right?" Robbie asked all of a sudden. "What do you mean am I alright? Of course I am." Beck answered. "I mean, Jade and Cat making out in front of you." Robbie explained. Beck just let out a chuckle. "Rob, I am alright. There is nothing between me and Jade anymore. I got over her. We are great friends and besides, I think they fit together really well." Beck explained. "Well, if that's how it is, how bout we go to the arcade?" Robbie said. "sure" Beck answered.

Both guys went to the arcade and played there. They both had fun. And won prizes. Well, Beck won almost all prizes. They were about to head home as they spotted the one and only Tori Vega with Andre Harris kissing outside the arcade. It made Robbie's heart shatter. Shatter into pieces. Before Robbie knew what is happening, a tear came out of his eye. Robbie was now running. Away from reality. Away from pain. Beck ran after him.

"Rob! Robbie!" Beck shouted. Robbie stopped running and fell onto his knees. They were on a nice view of sun set. "It hurts" Robbie started. "It hurts seeing the one you love, loving another person and to know that you never will have the chance to get him." Robbie said in dismay. "I know." Beck said out of the blue making Robbie face him confused. "I know how you feel." Beck added. "No you don't Beck. You don't." Robbie answered. "I do." Beck simply answered. "How well do you?" Robbie asked, seemed more like a challenge. "A lot." Beck answered and faced Robbie.

Beck started leaning forward. And moments later, his lips meets Robbie's. Making Robbie gasp in surprise. Robbie pushed Beck. "What.. What are you doing Beck?" Robbie asked surprised. "It hurts a lot." Is all that Beck could ever say.

Robbie is now confused. Completely forgetting about earlier's event, he is thinking very deeply. He realized that it was Beck all along. It was Beck who brought him up when he is down. It was Beck who helped him whenever he is in need. It was Beck who accepted him for who he is. It was Beck who loved him.

It was Beck all along.

Now he is realizing everything. It is not Andre that he wanted or needed. It was Beck all along.

Beck got up and is about to walk away when a hand stopped him. "Please, don't go. I was a jerk. Up until know I didn't realize, it was you all along." Beck turned to face Robbie now in tears. "It was you Beck" Robbie looked up at him, tears creeping out. "It was you who I needed the most" and by this, Beck hugged Robbie.

They both watched the sun set. And shared a passionate kiss.

Robbie pulled out of the kiss and suddenly thought of something. "Wait! Today is exactly the same as what happened on my dream last night. Just had a different ending." Beck just let out a chuckle and whispered through Robbie's ear, "I planned this all along". A smile krept on Robbie's face and he kissed Beck. Beck pulled back and said "I love you".

"I love you too and it was you all along"

* * *

After several years, They both got married and had two sons name Matt and Avan. They all lived a happy family life as Mr. Robbie Shapiro Oliver and Mr. Beck Shapiro Oliver.

* * *

**A/N: This story came on my mind and I know I just gotta show it to people. Thanks for everyone who all read my story "Dont dream its over" Dont worry you guys, I'll work on it. Just give me a moment. Thanks for reading this. I am just totally obsessed with this couple, I think they're cute. So I hope you enjoyed this one shot Reck as much as I did. An please leave a review.**


End file.
